tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshi Masaki
Kenshi Masaki (柾木 剣士, Masaki Kenshi) is the half brother of Tenchi Masaki. His parents are Nobuyuki Masaki and his second wife Rea Masaki. Kenshi is the main protagonist of the Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki ''spinoff ''Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari also known as Saint Knight's Tale and Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar. Background A 15-year-old, hardworking boy from Earth and the main protagonist of the series, Kenshi is the younger half-brother of Tenchi and can be classified as human, however, his father Nobuyuki is a distant descendant of Juraian royalty and his mother Rea is a artificial human from Geminar. In Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar, As part of his mother's mission, Kenshi is sent from his home on Earth to the alternate world of Geminar. Just like his brother, Kenshi's kindness, strength, and courage has led to most of the girls he befriends to become infatuated with him. He is an incredibly skilled swordsman (Mexiah claims that he's better than she is), master martial artist (capable of safely catching thrown knives in mid-flight), and is a one-man army inside of a Seikijin cockpit. He has also shown skills sufficient to pick the pocket of an experienced bandit and pickpocket without her realizing. Kenshi is first introduced in series creator Masaki Kajishima's doujinshi Omatsuri Zenjitsu No Yure - Omake ban. Kenshi would come to stay at Tenchi's place on holiday every so often and, as a child, he played around the hills and fields with Ryo-Ohki. These were mainly high level games of tag, though Ryo-Ohki would deactivate most of her advantages from being a starship in human form, she was still superhuman compared to Kenshi. Through grandpa Katsuhito's training and Washu's questionable energy drinks, Kenshi became strong as a beast. Washu would also teach Kenshi about Geminar, using information gathered by Tokimi. Sasami and Ryoko would also spar with Kenshi on a regular basis, training him in their own styles of combat, while his father, Nobuyuki, would train him in how to build and repair household items, Ayeka would teach him about matters of culture, and Sasami would teach him about how best to perform housework. Though Kenshi was given a great deal of physical training and preparation for his mission, Rea requested he not be given body augmentation, wanting him to only perform his mission with human abilities, rather than being a superhuman (though his abilities already are in the superhuman realm.) Throughout Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar, Kenshi refers to the girls of Tenchi's house as sisters, never indicating they are, in fact, his brother's wives. It is revealed that Kenshi was hypnotized by Washu prior to his journey so that as a child he would not give away that they were aliens to strangers, and exhibits characteristics of Ryo-Ohki when startled. Kenshi has a habit of collecting strange crystals from the hull of the Swan, as it reminds him of the same crystal-like structure from Ryo-Ohki's spaceship form he remembers from when he was young. Kenshi even has a necklace made from the crystal given to him by Ryoko (until Chiaia accidentally breaks the string and replaces it with a red string, which symbolizes love much to her chagrin). It may be possible that this crystal is not a crystal from the ship version of Ryo-Ohki, as he believes, but a "core crystal" that contains the battle experiences and past life experiences of his mother, Rea. Later on, he becomes captain/ruler of the Swan and declares it an independent nation, though he is no longer allowed to dig in its hull for crystals out of a unanimous vote from the others much to his dismay. He later obtains the sword called Tenchi-ken (天地剣?, lit. "Heaven and Earth Sword"), the same name as the master key/sword owned by his brother, from Yukine's home village, which is made out a gigantic stone used to worship the Goddesses. Due to its heavy weight, a special weight-inhibiting ring was installed by Wahanly in order for him to wield it. His Seikijin's unique white color implies that he may be the legendary "Seikishi of Light" (光の聖機士 Hikari no Seikishi?) destined to save the world of Geminar. Throughout the anime, it is clear he has shown no clear signs of romantic interest to the women, although it is suggested he might have feelings for Yukine or Doll/Mexiah. Part of the reason Kenshi may have been sent to Geminar is that on occasion while in his Seikijin, which unlike the others seems more organic, he sometimes goes into a berserker mode, causing his Seikijin to turn black and grow huge with more devastating power. It also matches a prophecy involving a white warrior and a black warrior who may save or destroy the world. It is mentioned that the prophecy tells that the white warrior could cloak themselves in darkness, just as the black warrior could cloak themselves in light. Kenshi's transformation clearly confirms the first. One can assume from the first and last scene of the series that the Chousin goddesses (Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami), or someone even way more powerful, are the ones responsible for sending Kenshi to Geminar to deal with the threat of Gaia, or interfere with some actor that is behind Gaia. Although certain lines (the part saying a lioness needs to push her cub to be indepedent) suggests that the one making the decision is possibly his mother, Rea. This is possibly further supported by slightly enigmatic things Nezai says at the end of the last episode, that Kenshi can blame all this trouble on Rea. In the end, when Kenshi defeated Gaia with a Light Hawk Wing, it was generated by way of him controlling the focus of Tenchi-ken's enormous light energy; it was not something Kenshi himself generated from scratch. If he were to try to generate a Light Hawk Wing again, he would likewise have to start from producing compressed matter that holds an enormous amount of energy. In conclusion, Kenshi's power is not like Tenchi's. Is a quote from the series creator regarding Kenshi's ability to create Light Hawk Wings. His given name means "Swordsman", in reference to his sword fighting preference while piloting his Seikijin. Some fans have theorized that Kenshi could possibly be the reincarnation of Z, the only person other than Tenchi who had the ability to create Light Hawk Wings by his own power. Tokimi, the Chousin goddess who brought about Z's great power, sent Z to be reincarnated to the "time and place where he would be most happy" at the end of the third OVA. Afterwards, Tokimi takes up residence in the Masaki Shrine's resident kami section during Nobuyuki and Rea's wedding for a reason she claims is a secret; the reason could be that she was blessing them with Kenshi as a child. It could be possible that she remained at the Masaki home in order to watch over Kenshi, and could possibly also be the force that sent him to Geminar in the first place. And because she intended for Z to go "home," Geminar could also possibly be his homeworld. Though this is all theory, as mentioned before. Personality Kenshi, at the start of the series, appeared to be a very quiet boy. Yet, he was also ruthless and powerful. Moreover, he also displayed recklessness. This hints at his hidden personality. Later on, it was revealed that he was a fairly obedient boy who also had a carefree side. He also cares very much for his friends and companions. He is very willing to help others in need, whether it's household chores or actual combat. Neither faze him, nor hinder him in his courage. He's fairly adhered to his values, as he refuses to look upon the forbidden parts of a female despite the fact that he's already reached the age of 15. Because of his obediency, he's also fairly easy to manipulate. He has also shown not to doubt the words of other people. This has led to trouble on more than one occasion. Sometimes, he will disregard what other people to tell him to do if they clash with his desires. For example, when he broke out the window and visited the forest even though they told him not to. He is fairly dense when it comes to the emotions of women. This comes from his strong adherence to values. However, he has accidentally gotten into a fairly erotic situation more than once. However, it only flusters him. He appears not to be tempted by such desires. He appears to have some fear about sexual relations. During Episode 7 of War on Geminar, Kenshi said he'd seen his sisters-in-law make the same eyes as Mexiah was making, and he didn't like it. Relationships *Tenchi's Girls - Kenshi has a good relationship with the girls at Tenchi's house calling them sisters and he is very close to Ryo-Ohki and plays with her all the time and Ryoko gave him a crystal necklace (but he also calls Washu a mad scientist because she possibly uses him like a lab rat). *Nobuyuki Masaki - Kenshi has a good relationship with his father. He calls him a weird old man, but he loves him and thinks he is very funny. *Katsuhito Masaki - Through his stepgrandfather's training (as well as Washu's questionable energy drinks), he became as strong as a beast. *Chiaia Furan - When Kenshi first met her, he was her enemy and she almost killed him but Lashara stopped her. After that, she did not like him being Lashara's servant, but as time went on she became like an older sister to him. *Lashara Earth - Kenshi at first was her enemy but she saw he could be a powerful asset, so she stopped Chiaia from killing him. She later comes to be very dependent upon him, to the point that the thought of him leaving almost destroys her. *Aura Shurifon - Aura first met Kenshi when he jumped from a fly ship and she saved his life. She respects his wilderness skill but she also develops feelings for him. *Yukine Mare - Both she and Kenshi seem to have a little crush on each other. *Mexiah Furan/Doll - Mexiah at first seems to think of Kenshi as a pet or a toy, though later interactions show she has developed a deep love for him. Abilities *''' Physical Capability and Endurance: Kenshi is extraordinarily adept when it comes to physical feats such as running for long distances and lifting large loads for long periods of time. He is even capable of kicking a large metal cannon 45 degrees upwards with seemingly no trouble. *'Learning Capacity: '''Kenshi has a fair amount of experience with a lot of different things. Even so, he is extremely adept at doing things, even when he had just learned them. *'Reflexes: 'Kenshi is capable of dodging high-speed mecha offensives, catching knives in mid-air and dodging bullets. *'Survival Skills: 'Kenshi has great skill in hunting, fishing, and foraging - so much so that he does not need money to buy food for himself. *'Piloting Skills: 'Even at the start of the anime, Kenshi has demonstrated powerful and intelligent tactical attacks and reflexes while piloting his personal white Seikishi. He has even used his tail in combat, something that does not appear to be used conventionally. *'Sword Skill: 'Kenshi's skill with a sword is at a very high level. *'Hand to Hand: Kenshi is extremely well-trained in close combat. Easily dispatching entire groups of people. *'''Massaging: '''His massage is a little too good. Gallery Tenchi t01kenshi_08.jpg Tenchi t01kenshi_07.jpg Tenchi (68).jpg MT handtohand.gif Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 8.54.45 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 8.55.30 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 8.55.56 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.21.04 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.44.30 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.46.34 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.47.19 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.47.52 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.48.01 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.48.09 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.48.18 am.png tenchi_Defeating_Seikishin.jpg tenchi1.jpg tenchi2.jpg Trivia * In order to convince Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki to let Kenshi go to Geminar, Tokimi promised that, in the event of certain death, she would transport him home, though he would be forever banned from returning to that world. Category:Characters Category:Saint Knight's Tale Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Artificial human Category:Masaki family